1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing fracture of the upper end of the femur.
2. History of the Related Art
Devices of this type are known, which generally comprise a plate screwed in the upper part of the femur. This plate comprises a smooth, cylindrical barrel which is introduced inside a bore previously made in the internal part of the femur. The barrel allows a traction screw to be positioned, which is placed under tension in order to draw the cephalic sphere nearer the body of the femur.
This device is too fragile and its cephalic hold is insufficient, this leading to risks of axial rotation of the cephalic sphere or femoral head, in addition, these devices expose patients to risks of dislocations, infections of or cotyloiditis.
it is a particular object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.
The purpose of the device according to the present invention is to improve the anchoring between the cephalic sphere or femoral head and the femur with a view to preventing any rotation of the sphere with respect to the body of femur. Moreover, the structure of this device enables patients to resume the upright position and to walk soon after an operation.